L'amour, un choix bien compliqué
by xswtxvi3txgrlx
Summary: [[[CHAP9 UPDATED]]] Hermione en est a sa 5ème année a Poudlard et elle lui réserve bien des surprises!Trois gars lui font une déclaration d'amour.Qui sont-ils?Qui choisir?que faire? PLZ R&R!
1. Chapitre 1

L'amour, un choix bien compliqué  
  
Résumé : Hermione en est à sa 5eme année a Poudlard et 3 gars viennent de faire une déclaration d'amour a Hermione. Qui sont-ils? Qui choisir? Que faire? PLZ R&R!!  
  
A/N : Bon, c mon « 2eme » fanfic, je le mets entre parenthèses parce que mon premier n'est pas fini et il n'est pas très bon parce que je l'ai écrit en anglais et je suis pourrie la-dedans!!! En tout cas si vous voulez venir faire un tour. C Sakura against the Mirror card.  
  
Chapitre 1: Transformations  
  
Cet été, Hermione est allée faire du shopping avec sa cousine, Annabelle, pour tuer le temps. Annabelle était une fanatique de la mode, ce qui était tout le contraire de Hermione. Elle déambulait tranquillement lorsqu'elle fut entraînée par Annabelle dans un salon de beauté. Elle fut totalement transformée lorsqu'elle en ressort, ensuite les deux filles sont allées faire les boutiques, puis Hermione fit une chose qu'elle n'avait jamais fait auparavant. elle acheta des minis-jupes, des t-shirts n'all pas plus bas que son nombril, des souliers à talons hauts, du maquillage, des bebelles pour les cheveux.  
  
*****Dans le Poudlard Express*****  
  
Hermione, vêtue d'un jean avec une petite touche de brillance rougeâtre et un t-shirt bien serrée sur son corps, se cherchait un compartiment vide dans le train, mais comme elle avait pris 3 heures pour essayer de se mettre du mascara puisque c'était ça première fois, il ne restait plus beaucoup de place. Elle cherchait désespérément le compartiment de Ron et de Harry, mais elle tomba sur celle de Malfoy à la place.  
  
-Alors, tu cherches une place? Je suis seul, tu peux venir si tu veux, proposa Malfoy  
  
-Non, merci, je m'en passerai, lui répondit Hermione  
  
-Bon, comme tu veux, mais si tu changes d'avis tu peux toujours-  
  
CLAC! Hermione claqua la porte avant même d'avoir écouter la fin de ce que Malfoy voulait lui dire. Elle continua sa recherche lorsque finalement, elle trouva Harry et Ron, mais ils étaient accompagnés de Fred et George.  
  
-Oh! Votre compartiment est plein? George et Fred vous ont rejoint?  
  
-Euh.t'es qui? Comment tu sais le nom de mes frères?, s'étonna Ron  
  
-C'est normal, on est populaire!, ajouta Fred. ou George. enfin un des deux  
  
-Voyons donc! Arrête de niaiser c'est moi, Hermione!  
  
-HERMIONE!!!, s'écrièrent les gars en ch?ur  
  
-J'ai si changé que ça?  
  
-Ça tu peux le dire, avec ta nouvelle coupe de cheveux et ton maquillage, je t'ai pas reconnu, remarqua Harry  
  
-On est vraiment désolé, il reste vraiment plus de place  
  
-C'Est pas grave, je vais m'en trouver d'autre, à tantôt!  
  
-Bye!  
  
Hermione fit un autre tour du train sans pouvoir se trouver une place libre, il ne restait plus que le compartiment de Malfoy, elle prit beaucoup de temps avant de se décider, quand elle s'apprêtait a cogner, la porte s'ouvrit brusquement ce qui la fait perdre l'équilibre, elle allait basculer vers l'avant lorsqu'une main la rattrapa, puis elle se retrouva entre les bras de. Malfoy!  
  
-Lâche-moi!, cria Hermione  
  
-C'est comme ça que tu remercies les gens toi? Avoir su je t'aurai laissé tomber à terre.  
  
-Excuse-moi, j'étais pas mal surprise et notre relation, ben. disons qu'elle est pas très bonne.  
  
-C'est pas une raison  
  
-En tout cas, je peux m'asseoir? Il ne reste aucune autre place.  
  
-C'est ce que je t'avais proposé tout à l'heure, mais tu m'as claqué la porte au nez.  
  
-Désolé, dorénavant je vais porter un peu plus d'attention à ce que je fais a toi. D'habitude, lorsque tu ouvres la bouche c'est juste pour dire des bêtises ou des choses blessantes.  
  
-Ouais, bon tu peux t'asseoir  
  
Hermione s'installa et déposa ses lourds bagages, Malfoy l'aida à les mettre dans un endroit sûr, c'est là qu'elle découvre qu'il avait de beaux bras musclés. mais qu'est-ce qu'elle vient de dire là?!? Bon, elle prit un livre et commença a le feuilleter mais il fut aussitôt emparé par Malfoy.  
  
-Rend-le moi!  
  
-Non, j'ai pas envie qu'il cache ton visage.  
  
-Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire mon visage?  
  
-Il est magnifique.  
  
-Quoi?!? T'es tu malade? Toi qui m'appelle tout le tem0ps sang-de-bourbe.  
  
-Oui et? J'ai pas le droit de dire la vérité? J'ai pas le droit de complimenter une jolie fille?  
  
Hermione rougit à en devenir une tomate. mais qu'elle qui lui arrive, elle est contente à cause d'un compliment de. Malfoy??? Soudainement, pendant qu'elle réfléchissait, Malfoy agita sa baguette et marmonna une incantation magique inconnue, puis prit Hermione dans ses bras. Hermione ne savait pas quoi faire empêcher le sort ou se dégager de Malfoy? Intimidée par la présence d'un garçon si proche d'elle, elle resta immobile.  
  
-Qu'est-ce que c'était?  
  
*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤* A/N : So. comment c'était? Reviewer moi PLZZZZZZZ. j'aimerais avoir votre avis!! 


	2. Chapitre 2

L'amour, un choix bien compliqué  
  
Résumé : Hermione en est a sa 5ème année a Poudlard et elle lui réserve bien des surprises!Trois gars lui font une déclaration d'amour.Qui sont- ils?Qui choisir?que faire? PLZ R&R!!  
  
A/N : Je remercie a tous ceux qui m'ont reviewer.ca m'encourage bcq .. 1000 000 de mercis. xox, continuer a reviewer pendant moi je me concentre sur mon fanfic!  
  
Chapitre 2 : Vol de la cape d'invisibilité  
  
*****Rappel*****  
  
-HERMIONE!!!, s'écrièrent les gars en choeur  
  
-J'ai si changé que ça?  
  
-Ça tu peux le dire, avec ta nouvelle coupe de cheveux et ton maquillage, je t'ai pas reconnu, remarqua Harry  
  
====================  
  
Malfoy agita sa baguette et marmonna une incantation magique inconnue, puis prit Hermione dans ses bras. Hermione ne savait pas quoi faire empêcher le sort ou se dégager de Malfoy? Intimidée par la présence d'un garçon si proche d'elle, elle resta immobile.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*- *  
  
-Qu'est-ce que c'était?  
  
-Une petite incantation qui te fera moins lire!  
  
-Ha,ha, mon oeil t'es même pas capable de lancer un sort correctement, puis lâche-moi, espèce de PERVERS!  
  
-S'cuse, je n'ai pas pu me retenir  
  
-C'est assez! Moi, je m'en vais d'ici  
  
Hermione se rua à toute vitesse hors du compartiment, heureusement on était arrivé à destination, donc elle n'avait plus à se cherche une place.  
  
Elle rejoignit Harry et Ron et essaya d'oublier ce que Malfoy venait de lui faire. Les premières années avancèrent d'un pas mal assuré vers Hagrid pendant qu'eux prenait les diligences.  
  
Arrivé dans la Grande Salle, Hermione s'installa auprès de Harry et Ron et participa à la répartition des nouveaux élèves avant beaucoup d'intérêt, parce qu'elle ne voulait pas rencontrer les yeux de Malfoy ni de révéler à ses meilleurs amis ce qui n'allaient pas. Avant le festin, le professeur Dumbledore se leva et annonça les règlements de l'école.  
  
-La forêt interdite, cette année, ne l'ai plus, elle est accessible à tous, car tous les monstres ont été chassés, seuls les premières années n'y ont pas droit, parce que vous n'avez pas assez de connaissances pour vous défendre aux cas où il y'en n'aurait un qui surgirait de nulle part.  
  
Les élèves dans la salle sont très surpris de cette décision en même temps très content de pouvoir enfin explorer cette mystérieuse forêt.  
  
-Bon, que le festin commence!  
  
La nourriture remplit les plats dorés, les fantômes font leurs apparitions, émerveillant les nouveaux. Ron s'empiffrait de tous ce qui pouvaient lui tomber sous la main, Harry discutait avec Collin qui lui bombardait de questions pendant que Hermione s'ennuyait à mourir.  
  
Tout à coup, quelque chose lui effleurait la joue, elle pensait que s'était une araignée et hurlait, mais elle réalisait que ce n'était que Malfoy.  
  
Harry et Ron se retournaient prêt à se mettre à l'attaque. Malfoy ne voulant pas se battre s'éloigna.  
  
-Qu'est qui lui arrive?, demanda Harry  
  
-Je n'ai aucune espèce d'idée, lui répondit Hermione  
  
-En tout cas, il est bizarre, remarqua Ron  
  
Lorsque le festin fut fini, chacun retourna dans sa maison respective. Hermione dans son dortoir, pensait à l'étrange comportement de Malfoy. Comment un gars aussi sans c?ur, qui se croit le roi du monde peut trouver une fille qui est né dans une famille de moldus. belle?!?!  
  
Elle essaya de dormir mais elle n'y arrivait pas quelque chose la tracassait, on dirait que quelqu'un va lui révéler quelque chose que jamais elle ait pu imaginer.  
  
Elle se roula en boule, se coucha sur le ventre et sur le dos, enleva sa couverture, en vain, elle n'arrivait pas à trouver le sommeil. Elle sortit de son dortoir et fit quelque chose d'inadmissible pour une fille comme elle. Elle s'infiltra dans le dortoir. des GARÇONS!!!  
  
Des ronflements trottaient ici et là. Elle marchait le plus doucement possible pour éviter de se faire repérer et essayait de trouver le lit de Harry. Lorsqu'elle l'a enfin trouvé, elle fouillait dans les alentours, en dessous et au-dessus du lit, mais elle ne trouvait ce qu'elle cherchait.  
  
Elle observa Harry qui dormait paisiblement et profondément, elle s'approcha de lui et toucha légèrement ses couvertures, puis sa main rencontra un tissu doux comme un nounours d'une couleur argentée, elle allait s'en emparer lorsque Harry la prit dans ses bras.  
  
-Maman. Papa. où êtes-vous? Ne me laissez pas seul!  
  
Il serra de plus en plus Hermione dans ses bras croyant que c'était ses parents. Ils restaient comme ça pendant une quinzaine de minutes. Hermione sentit la chaleur des bras de Harry autour de sa taille et ils étaient si près qu'elle pouvait entendre la respiration de son ami qui s'accélérait.  
  
Elle rougissait de plus belle, lorsqu'il l'embrassa sur la joue croyant de nouveau que c'était sa mère. Elle essaya de se dégager de ses bras et elle s'empara de sa... CAPE D'INVISIBILITÉ!!!  
  
Elle s'apprêtait à partir, elle marchait sur la pointe des pieds et rejoignit la sortie mais elle ne sait pas aperçu que son bracelet s'est détaché de son poignet et est tombé sur le lit de Harry!  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle veut faire avec la cape d'invisibilité? Et son bracelet?... J'espère que ça a été bien! reviewer moi! Et comme les examens approchent jvais peut-être pas écrire ben ben souvent...paniquez po! Je vous promets ke jne lacherais po ce fanfic! (enfin j'espère) 


	3. Chapitre 3

L'amour, un choix bien compliqué  
  
Résumé : Hermione en est à sa 5ème année a Poudlard et 3 gars viennent de faire une déclaration d'amour a Hermione. Qui sont-ils? Qui choisir? Que faire? PLZ R&R!!  
  
Chapitre 3: Découverte bouleversante d'Hermione  
  
~-~Rappel~-~  
  
Elle sortit de son dortoir et fit quelque chose d'inadmissible pour une fille comme elle. Elle s'infiltra dans le dortoir... des GARÇONS!!!  
  
=================  
  
Il serra de plus en plus Hermione dans ses bras croyant que c'était ses parents. Ils restaient comme ça pendant une quinzaine de minutes. Hermione sentit la chaleur des bras de Harry autour de sa taille et ils étaient si près qu'elle pouvait entendre la respiration de son ami qui s'avançait.  
  
=================  
  
Elle essaya de se dégager de ses bras et elle s'empara de sa... CAPE D'INVISIBILITÉ!!!  
  
Elle s'apprêtait à partir, elle marchait sur la pointe des pieds et rejoignit la sortie mais elle ne sait pas aperçu que son bracelet s'est détaché de son poignet et est tombé sur le lit de Harry!  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*- *-*  
  
Hermione mit la cape sur ses épaules et se dandina dans toute la pièce. Quelle merveilleuse sensation!  
  
C'était extraordinaire de sentir que personne ne pouvait savoir qu'elle était cachée dans le vide, elle se sentait légère et libre, plus personne n'était là pour la critiquer, elle pouvait faire ce qu'elle voulait.  
  
Elle se souvenait des moments palpitants lors des dernières années lorsqu'elle, Harry et Ron se promenait dans les couloirs la nuit.  
  
Elle prit son courage a deux mains et sortit de la salle commune. Elle déambulait dans les couloirs plongés dans la noirceur. Elle ne savait même plus où elle allait mais elle s'en moquait tout ce qu'elle voulait en ce moment c'est de se dégager un peu de la réalité, de toujours être sérieuse. Elle voulait être un peu folle, être comme tout le monde!  
  
Soudainement, elle était dans un trou perdu des cachots, puis elle se retrouva devant un mur très étrange. Les pierres qui le composaient n'étaient pas aussi vieux que ceux qui ornaient les autres murs, de plus un serpent était gravé dans l'une des pierres.  
  
Elle croyait avoir découvert une porte secrète et s'empressa de crier "Alohomora", mais rien ne se passait. Fâchée, elle donnait un gros coup de pied au mur qui ne fit que de la blesser.  
  
-Ayoye donc! Qui? Chiotte!  
  
C'était presque la première fois que de tels mots sortaient de sa bouche. Tout à coup, le mur s'ouvrit petit à petit pour laisser une ouverture assez grande pour qu'une personne humaine y passe.  
  
Elle rentrait dans la pièce d'un pas mal assuré, puis lorsqu'elle fut assez loin de l'entrée, le mur se referma aussitôt. Hermione, absorbée par la découverte de la pièce n'entendit pas ce qui vient de se passer.  
  
Les murs étaient complètement tapissés de vert, les chaises étaient en velours vert forêt bordées d'or. Sur une table, se trouvaient quelques cahiers éparpillés et un insigne des ...SERPENTARD!!!  
  
Elle était donc dans leur salle commune! Elle rebroussa chemin, mais s'aperçut que la porte s'était refermée. Elle n'avait plus le choix, il fallait qu'elle continue son chemin, elle était trop curieuse....  
  
Elle monta les escaliers qui lui mena à deux portes. Elle choisit celle qui fut la plus proche d'elle et s'y engouffra. Elle avança à pas de souris et finalement elle s'arrêta. Elle se baissa pour fouiller dans le sac de..MALFOY!!!  
  
Elle y trouva aussitôt quelque chose de TRÈS intéressant, un livre intitulé "Le Journal Intime de Draco Malfoy".  
  
-Et puis? Il mérite bien que je le lise. Ça va être ma revanche pour toutes les souffrances qu'il m'a fait subir durant ses dernières années, de toute façon, il y a déjà beaucoup de chance que quelqu'un s'intéresse à lui, ricana Hermione  
  
*+*+*+*Le Journal Intime de Malfoy*+*+*+*  
  
23 septembre 2002  
  
C'est le début de l'école, c'est TROP plate, je m'amusais bien avec Sophia, ma voisine, elle est tellement jolie, cheveux longs, souples et soyeux, yeux bleus scintillants, peau blanche légèrement bronzée. Malheureusement, elle est une innocente petite moldu. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je commence à avoir un faible pour ces moldus, mais qu'est-ce que je viens de dire là?!?!?!  
  
21 Juin 2002  
  
Oh mon Dieu! Ça fait des mois que je n'ai pas écrit dans mon journal, mais c'est pas grave, ça prouve que je n'ai pas beaucoup de problèmes...Ha! ha!ha!  
  
3 septembre 2003  
  
Encore une autre rentrée a l'école, mais cette fois, elle est bien différente. Cette Granger, elle a tellement changé, on peut presque dire qu'elle est...qu'elle est...belle! Ses vêtements moulants, sa figure toute pomponnée, elle est tellement...euh...comment dire...mignonne! Elle occupe étrangement mes pensées, ses temps-ci, je suis souvent tête en l'air et je ne fais plus vraiment attention à ce que je fais. Qui plus est, dans le train je lui ai lancé le sort "Photomagicus" et je garde le résultat précieusement à la fin de mon journal (au cas où je serais tellement tête-en-l'air que j'aurais oubliée où je l'ai mis)  
  
*+*+*+*Fin du Journal Intime*+*+*+*  
  
*BUMP* le coeur d'Hermione fit un bond dans sa poitrine. Elle était très bouleversée par cette révélation. Et qu'est-ce cette fameuse incantation? C'était quoi le résultat? Elle ne put pas résister, elle tourna toutes les pages du journal pour voir ce que cachait ce dernier. À la fin du bouquin, elle y trouva...un photo de ELLE ET LUI, bras dans les bras! C'était donc ça le sort, il avait fait une photo *en cachette* de lui et elle!  
  
De peur que Malfoy raconte à tout le monde ce qui s'était passé, elle détacha la photo du journal pour qu'elle aille se reposer dans sa poche, puis elle s'enfuit à toute vitesse du dortoir sans faire de bruit.  
  
Elle rejoignit sa maison et fila dans sa chambre. Elle essaya en vain de dormir, amsi cette promenade ne fit qu'amener un nuit blanche!  
  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤  
  
Un autre chapitre de fini! G fait un BIG effort, la faut que j'aille étudier.les exams approchent pis g PEEEEUUURR!!!! En plus, les profs il ont choisi un moment pareil pour nous donner 2 RECHERCHES ET 2 ORAUX a faire!!  
  
Bye ppl!!!  
  
Vnez chatter avec moi sur msn...mon compte c chv_cool_girl@hotmail.com 


	4. Chapitre 4

L'amour, un choix bien compliqué

**__**

**Résumé : **Hermione en est à sa 5ème année a Poudlard et 3 gars viennent de faire une déclaration d'amour à Hermione. Qui sont-ils? Qui choisir? Que faire? PLZ R&R!!

**A/N: **Je suis TELLEMENT DÉSOLÉE!!! Sorry, sorry, sorry, j'ai pris tellement de temps avant de continuer ce fic!!!!! SINCÈREREMENT désolé… J'avais pleins d'exams et je n'ai pu que me libérer que presque avant les vacances… pour me faire pardonner, je vais essayer de vous écrire un chapitre beaucoup plus long (j'espère)… Et J'ai écris un nouvo fanfic sur Harry Potter/Card Captor Sakura, mais il est en anglais…

****

Rappel

Elle y trouva aussitôt quelque chose de TRÈS intéressant, un livre intitulé "Le Journal Intime de Draco Malfoy".  
  


================== 

Encore une autre rentrée a l'école, mais cette fois, elle est bien différente. Cette Granger, elle a tellement changé, on peut presque dire qu'elle est...qu'elle est...belle! Ses vêtements moulants, sa figure toute pomponnée, elle est tellement...euh...comment dire...mignonne! Elle occupe étrangement mes pensées, ses temps-ci, je suis souvent tête en l'air et je ne fais plus vraiment attention à ce que je fais. Qui plus est, dans le train je lui ai lancé le sort "Photomagicus" et je garde le résultat précieusement à la fin de mon journal (au cas où je serais tellement tête-en-l'air que j'aurais oubliée où je l'ai mis)  
  


==================  
  
À la fin du bouquin, elle y trouva...un photo de ELLE ET LUI, bras dans les bras! C'était donc ça le sort, il avait fait une photo *en cachette* de lui et elle!  
  


**Chapitre 4 : **Deuxième déclaration d'amour

Toute la nuit, Hermione n'a pas pu dormir, elle repensait toujours à ce qui venait de passer. Est-ce que Malfoy est malade? (A/N : Nin!!! Inside joke…lol) Comment peut-il devenir… amoureux d'une fille qu'il prend le plaisir de torturer? Aimer une sang-de-bourbe…Malfoy?!? C'est impossible. Peut-être bien que c'est juste une blague? Mais comment aurait-il pu savoir qu'elle allait venir dans le dortoir des Serpentards et dans le dortoir des garçons en plus?!?!

Un rayon de lumière s'infiltra dans le dortoir des filles, c'était déjà le jour! Elle se leva en vitesse et s'habilla, puis lorsqu'elle jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre, elle vit qu'il n'était que 6h30 du matin. Lavande ouvrit les yeux lorsqu'elle entendit tout le brouhaha qu'Hermione faisait. 

"Hermione! Que fais-tu réveillé à 6h30 du matin un samedi?!?" s'écria Lavande

"Hein… Quoi? Samedi? Ah oui… euh… excuse-moi, rendors-toi, je vais juste faire un tour" balbutia-t-elle   

"ZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZ" Lavande ronfla dès qu'elle eut entendu les dernières parole d'Hermione.

Elle descendait lentement les escaliers dans la pénombre, il faisait bien jour, mais par manque de fenêtre, la lumière ne pouvait pas pénétrer la salle commune comme dans la Grande Salle. 

Elle allait s'asseoir sur le sofa près de la cheminée, mais elle sentait quelque chose de mou en dessous d'elle. D'abord, elle crut que c'était une bibitte, elle s'apprêtait à hurler, quand une main vient se poser sur sa bouche pour l'empêcher de crier. 

Prise par la surprise, elle se débattait les yeux fermés, croyant vraiment que c'était un criminel ou quelqu'un de ce genre. 

Aussitôt, le mystérieux personnage lâcha sa bouche, mais en revanche lui tînt les deux bras et la regarda en face. Il y avait à peine quelques millimètres qui séparaient leurs nez.

_" Hermione… c'est moi… c'est juste moi… Harry… arrête de crier… tu vas alerter tous l'école, je ne vais pas t'assasiner!…"_ chuchota une voix dans son oreille.

Doucement, Hermione ouvrit les yeux et vit que c'était vraiment Harry. Elle était très embarrassée d'avoir agit aussi stupidement et aussi parce qu'elle était dans les bras de Harry, enfin presque dans ses bras.

" Euh…désolé… j'ai été vraiment stupide… pourrais-tu-me …hum… genre… comme… lâcher? " 

_" Ah! s'cuse moi… je voulais juste essayer de te faire taire, mais ça a l'air que ça n'a pas marché "_

Hermione eut un petit gloussement pour la première fois de sa vie peut-être que Lavande et Parvati l'influence trop.

_" Harry, qu'est-ce que tu fais debout à cette heure, un samedi matin? " _

_" Oh, je réfléchissais… à quelque chose… et toi? Ne me dis pas que c'est pour étudier encore?! "_

_" Mais non, ne t'inquiète pas… je réfléchissais moi aussi à… laisse faire… oublie "_

_" Tu sais, tu peux me faire confiance… "_

Après qu'elle eut pris une profonde inspiration, elle lui raconta ce qu'elle ressentait et ce qui lui ai arrivé. Le visage de Harry fit une grimace en apprenant que… **Malfoy** est amoureux de Hermione.  

_" Tu es sûre qu'il ne te ferait pas une blague? Il est capable de tout… "_

_" Ça se pourrait, mais je suis allé fouiller dans son journal intime- "_

_" **QUOI?!? ** Tu es allée dans la Salle Commune des …**Serpentards**? Comment as-tu fait? "_

_" Euh… Harry… tu ne serais pas fâché si je te dis que je…t'ai… hum…emprunté ta cape d'invisibilité? "_

_" Tu as fait quoi? "_

_" Je t'ai pris ta cape d'invisibilité, hier soir "_

_" **REND-LA MOI TOUT DE SUITE! **"_

Hermione s'empressa d'aller la chercher et se fondit en excuses, mais Harry lui tourna le dos et remonta dans le dortoir des garçons. 

Sur son chemin, il rencontra Ron à moitié endormi et qui lui demandait ce qui se passait, mais Harry ne fit que l'ignorer et rejoignit son lit et referma les rideaux. Ron descendit les escaliers et vit Hermione, les larmes aux yeux, et quand elle remarqua Ron, elle sécha ses larmes.

_" Qu'est-ce que se passse Hermione?" _

_" Rien, absolument rien…"_

" Tu penses vraiment de tout pouvoir me cacher? Bon j'avoue que ça aurait pu, mais là c'est évident qu'il se passe quelque chose."

 

Hermione n'en pouvait plus, elle fondit en larmes et se réfugia sur l'épaule de Ron. Ron hésita à poser sa main sur elle, mais après qu'elle-même la sienne autour de son cou, il savait qu'elle avait besoin d'une sorte de protection. Il enroula ses bras autour de sa taille et ils restèrent une bonne dizaine de minutes ainsi. 

Hermione pleura et raconta toute sa peine à Ron, toute l'histoire, tous ses sentiments. Ron ne dit rien, il se contenta de la réconforter en la tenant dans ses bras. Hermione avait besoin du silence, elle se sentait bien, puis après qu'elle eut tout dit, elle se dégagea et le remercia de sa présence.

Ron, lui aussi, ressentait sa peine, il l'avait expérimenté quand il eut une colère de jalousie l'année passée. Il ressentait aussi un étrange sentiment, autre que la compassion… mais quoi?

Le lundi matin, Hermione était très en retard, avec toutes les émotions qu'elle a subies, elle a passé plusieurs nuits blanches. Malheureusement pour elle, c'était Potion le premier cours qu'elle avait, en plus elle devait endurer la présence de Malfoy.

Elle courrait a la vitesse d"un éclair dans les couloirs et quand finalement, elle arrivait dans les souterrains du château, elle réalisa que le cours avait déjà commencé. 

Ça lui vaudrait sûrement 3000 points ou même plus. Elle frappa à la porte d'un air timide et entra.

_         " Ah, vous voilà, Miss Granger, puis-je savoir où vous étiez?"_

_         " bien… euh… j'étais à- "_

_         " Elle était a l'infirmerie, monsieur. "_ coupa violemment Malfoy

         _" Vraiment… vous étiez a l'infirmerie? Vous étiez malade? "_

_         " Oui, une petite fièvre…"_

Hermione qui croyait s'être sortie du pétrin vit le visage de Rogue devenir rouge, là elle sut qu'elle était vraiment en danger.

_" **Sachez que j'en viens de l'infirmerie et je ne vous ai pas vu! De plus, Madame Pomfresh était partit faire une commission!!!**"_

_" Je suis sincèrerement déso-"_

_"** Je n'en veux pas de vos excuses et je ne sais pas ce qui vous a pris Malfoy de mentir de cette façon, vous serez en retenue et 3000… je veux dire 30 points de moins pour Gryffondor!!**"_

_" Est-ce que je pourrais m'asseoir maintenant?"_

_"** Vous vous croyez que je vais laisser cela passer avec seulement quelques points enlevés? Vous aussi aurez une punition! Venez à mon bureau après le cours!**"_

Le visage de Rogue était aussi rouge qu'une tomate et il était aussi enragé qu'un tigre. 

Hermione, très embarrassée, rejoignit sa place aussi vite qu'elle put, mais elle vit qu'elle était occupée par Lavande qui gloussait a la moindre blague de Harry. Elle prit alors la place libre au fond de la salle.

À  la fin du cours, elle s'approcha timidement du bureau de Rogue avec Malfoy. 

Le professeur, le visage aussi froid qu'un bloc de glace, les condamna à une semaine de punition. Chaque soir, ils devaient se rendre au grenier, pièce inexplorée et inutilisée depuis des siècles du château, pour la nettoyer de fond en comble. Ils nettoieraient jusqu'à 1h du matin… **minimum!**

Rogue y allait un peu fort et de plus elle devait étudier! Mais, ce qui la gênait le plus c'est de rester avec Malfoy… toute une semaine et toute la nuit!

*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*  
  
**A/N:** sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry!

J'espère que vous me pardoner, j'ai quand même fait un plus long chapitre non? Bon, je vais étudier (non! Mes examens ne sont pas encore finis!) mais ne vous inquiétez pas je ne vous laisserai pas tomber cette fois…

**_*PLZ R&R*_**


	5. Chapitre 5

L'amour, un choix bien compliqué  
  
A/N: dsl. jvs ai laisser tomber g po tenu ma promesse..*sweatdrop*  
  
Chapitre 5  
  
Hermione prit son temps et traînait dans les couloirs, elle ne voulait pas aller dans le grenier avec...Malfoy. Elle préférait encore mieux faire tout le travail toute seule. Mais la réalité l'appelle et elle doit se rendre dans une pièce sombre, sans sa baguette et devrait endurer Malfoy.  
  
"Ah! Mademoiselle Granger, ou étiez-vous?"  
  
"Euh... à la toilette monsieur..." Hermione répondit en vitesse. Elle ne pensait pas que Rogue allait être là.  
  
"Ah! les toilettes. toujours une très bonne excuse, voulez-vous me dire ce que vous faites dans la toilette depuis 30 minutes? . ou vous avez la dia- je veux dire ...vous êtes malade?"  
  
"Mais...euh..."  
  
"Il n'y a pas de mais qui tienne...30 points de moins pour Gryffondor"  
  
Hermione s'apprêtait à répliquer quand elle réalisa que c'était inutile et que de toute façon, elle avait menti. Malfoy, quant à lui, était resté dans son coin à regarder Hermione.  
  
Rogue quitta donc la pièce, Hermione s'empressa de lui tirer la langue, mais elle fut très surprise quand il revint sur ses pas.  
  
"Alors... on fait des grimaces derrière mon dos? Ça vaudra 15 points pour Gryffondor... et je reprends ceci." Rogue dit en retirant la baguette d'Hermione.  
  
"La vôtre aussi, Malfoy"  
  
Hermione fut surprise une deuxième fois, elle venait tout juste de s'apercevoir de la présence de Malfoy.  
  
Elle était d'abord très gênée, après elle se disait qu'elle avait aucune raison d'être gênée devant un gars comme Malfoy. "Alors Granger devient rebelle! Wow! J'aurais jamais cru!"  
  
"Tais-toi Malfoy"  
  
"Mais pourquoi tu te conduis si méchamment avec moi?"  
  
"Parce que tu le mérites"  
  
"Qu'est-ce que je t'ai faite"  
  
"Demande-le à toi-même"  
  
"Bon, c'est vrai que je me suis conduis d'une manière pas très correcte avec toi, mais on pourrait pas faire la paix?"  
  
"À quoi ça va me servir?"  
  
"Ben... moi je n'ai pas envie de passer ma semaine dans cette ambiance."  
  
Hermione réalisa que Malfoy avait marqué un point, elle, non plus, ne voulait pas du tout passer sa semaine comme ça.  
  
"D'accord, mais on va voir comment tu vas te conduire"  
  
Non, mais qu'elle venait de dire? Elle, Hermione Granger, donner une chance à Draco Malfoy? Qu'est-qui lui a pris? 


	6. Chapitre 6

L'amour, un choix bien compliqué  
  
A/N: Sincèrement désolé pour tout ce retard... hehehe... pour me faire pardonner je vais essayer de faire un plus long chapitre...!!!  
  
Chapitre 6  
  
Hermione se sentit complètement folle, donner une chance à Malfoy, son pire ennemi? Qu'est-ce qui lui a pris? C'est peut-être à cause de ses yeux, profondément bleu, un bleu unique encore plus beau que le magnifique vert des yeux de Harry. Elle se sent vraiment confuse entre ses sentiments. Elle alla vite se coucher avant de penser à des choses encore plus idiotes.  
  
Le lendemain, Hermione se réveilla de bonne heure, elle prit son déjeuner en silence quand Harry descendit s'asseoir auprès d'elle.  
  
"Hum... je peux m'asseoir?"  
  
"Ah... euh, bien sûr!"  
  
"Herm... tu sais pour l'incident de l'autre jour, eh bien, je ne sais trop quoi dire pour ma réaction si... bizarre."  
  
"Oh, tu n'as pas à t'excuser, c'est de ma faute, je n'avais pas le droit de prendre ta cape d'invisibilité, je sais que cet un objet très important pour toi, mais moi je n"ai pas penser à tes sentiments, à ce que tu vas ressentir, j'ai été égoïste, j'ai été vraiment-"  
  
Harry mit son doigt devant la bouche de Hermione lui disant de se taire.  
  
"Mimi, ça va, ça va! Je te pardonne, tu n'as pas besoin de me faire un discours, je ne suis pas un professeur tu n'as pas besoin de faire un exposé oral pour moi!"  
  
"Ah, excuse-moi, mais ça veut dire que... tu n'es plus fâché contre moi?"  
  
"Devine!"  
  
"Harry! Tu ne sais pas comment je suis heureuse! Je pensais que tu n'allais jamais me pardonner"  
  
Hermione s'agrippa au cou de Harry ce qui le fait rougir.  
  
"Mione, c'est correct tu peux me lâcher, à moins que tu veux que mon déjeuner qui est à présent dans mon estomac se retrouve sur tes beaux cheveux tout lisses."  
  
"Excuse-moi! C'est juste parce que j'étais trop contente!"  
  
"Oui, ça, je l'avais remarqué! Ah, tiens, mais où est ton bracelet? Celui que je t'avais offert à ton anniversaire?"  
  
"Mon bracelet? Mais, il est... Ah! Mais où est-il?"  
  
"Mimi..."  
  
"Mon bracelet! Mon bracelet! Je ne l'ai jamais enlevé, pas même pendant mon bain!" Hermione s'affola en farfouillant partout.  
  
"Mimi..."  
  
"Je suis sûre qu'il est tombé sous la table ou peut-être dans les escaliers ou dans mon lit! Oui c'est ça, dans mon lit, je re-"  
  
Harry mit une nouvelle fois son doigt devant la bouche de Hermione.  
  
"MIMI! Calme-toi un peu tu veux? Regarde par ici!"  
  
"Mais... c'est mon bracelet! Qu'est-ce qu'il fait chez toi?"  
  
"C'est ce que je me demande, je l'ai retrouvé sur mon lit."  
  
"Ah... oui?"  
  
"Dis-moi qu'est-ce que tu es venu faire dans MON lit?"  
  
"Et bien, c'est lorsque je suis venue prendre ta cape, tu m'as pris dans tes bras croyant que j'étais ta mère et c'est sûrement à se moment que mon bracelet est tombé."  
  
"Ah, je... je m'excuse pour... ce que j'ai fait, tiens ton... ton bracelet."  
  
Harry lui remit le bracelet de Hermione autour de son poignet, à cet instant leurs yeux se rencontrèrent. Harry et Hermione rougissent.  
  
"Harry... je vais aller... me préparer pour mon cours..."  
  
"Euh... moi aussi, mais est-ce que tu pourrais venir me voir après les cours?"  
  
"Ok... bon ben bye bye!"  
  
"Bye Mimi!"  
  
Hermione était vraiment gênée lorsque Harry l'appelait Mimi, ça lui semblait trop intime. Mais comme c'était Harry, ce n'était pas grave. Elle se dépêcha de se rendre à son cours et puis elle devait passer une autre soirée avec Malfoy. Hermione se rendit compte qu'elle devait se rendre au grenier après les cours, elle ne pouvait aller le voir. Il fallait absolument qu'elle aille le lui dire à la pause.  
  
Malheureusement, Harry avait vraiment mal au ventre et dut se rendre à la toilette promptement. Hermione le chercha partout mais ne le trouva pas. Elle ne vit que Ron.  
  
"Ron, où est Harry?"  
  
"À la toilette, il avait vraiment mal au ventre."  
  
"Ah bon, mais peux-tu lui dire que je ne pourrais pas venir le voir après les cours parce que je dois me rendre au grenier pour ma punition?"  
  
"D'accord, mais pourquoi veut-il te voir?" "Je n'en sais rien, il m'a juste demandé d'aller le voir sans raison."  
  
"Bon, ok... je vais le lui dire."  
  
"Merci Ron, bon je dois partir, byebye, on se voit au dîner!"  
  
"Ok bye 'Mione!"  
  
Ron se méfiait de ce que Harry pouvait dire à Hermione. Il pensa aussitôt que Harry voulait déclarer son amour à Hermione. Il se sentit mal à l'aise, il ne voulait pas que Harry le lui dise, non absolument pas, il ne connaissait vraiment pas pourquoi il réagissait de même, mais il voulait empêcher cette rencontre. Il ne dira pas à Harry que Hermione ne viendra pas et voilà! Il l'attendra et il se fâchera contre elle c'est certain!  
  
A/N: J'essayerai de vous écrire la suite dans... 2 jours! ^.^; 


	7. Chapitre 7

L'amour un choix bien compliqué  
  
Chapitre 7  
  
Hermione se rendit au grenier comme d'habitude tandis que Harry l'attend depuis déjà une bonne quinzaine de minutes.  
  
Comme d'habitude, elle y retrouva Malfoy qui l'attendait.  
  
"Hello Mimi!"  
  
"Quoi? Comment tu m'as appelé?"  
  
"Mimi... c'est mignon eh?"  
  
"Qui te donne le droit de m'appeler de cette façon?"  
  
"Je m'excuse, je ne t'appellerai plus jamais de cette façon, mi-mignonne!"  
  
"Argg! Arrête, je t'ai déjà laisser m'appeler Hermione, ne vas pas trop loin sinon je ne t"adresserai plus la parole!"  
  
"Bon d'accord Hermione, viens j'ai une surprise pour toi!"  
  
"Pourquoi une surprise?"  
  
"Tu verras... viens"  
  
Malfoy entraîna Hermione au fin fond du grenier.  
  
"Ferme les yeux"  
  
"Et pourquoi donc devrai-je te faire confiance? Qui sait ce que tu peux me faire pendant que j'ai les yeux fermés?"  
  
"Hermione... regarde-moi dans les yeux et fais-moi confiance"  
  
Hermione fixa ses merveilleux yeux bleus, ça y est, il l'avait envoûté, elle lui faisait immédiatement confiance et ferma doucement les yeux et attendit. Malfoy se glissa derrière un poteau et tira sur une corde.  
  
"Tu peux ouvrir les yeux!"  
  
Hermione obéit à Malfoy et ohh... c'était merveilleux, magiquement magnifique. Malfoy avait suspendu un panier de paillette au-dessus de la tête de Hermione et là, ils flottèrent tous dans les airs, rendant la pièce sombre et froide, charmante et romantique.  
  
"Oh... wow! C'est vraiment magnifique! C'est...c'est...trop beau! Merci Draco! Mais pourquoi tout cela?"  
  
"Tiens... c'est ton cadeau... d'anniversaire, j'espère que tu n'as pas oublié que c'est ta fête!"  
  
"Ma fête? Ma fête...oh oui! C'est ma fête aujourd'hui j'ai complètement oublié!"  
  
"Allez ouvre-le!"  
  
Hermione déballa son cadeau et vit un bracelet en argent avec des motifs de c?urs qui le couronnent.  
  
"Ah, il est trop beau! Je te remercie infiniment!"  
  
"Tu veux que je te le mettes?"  
  
"Oui, s'il te plaît..."  
  
Lorsqu'il mit le bracelet autour du poignet de Hermione, leurs yeux se rencontrèrent. Hermione se souvint du moment que ses yeux fixèrent les yeux de Harry. Elle se sentit comme si Malfoy était Harry, mais cette fois c'était encore plus agréable que lorsqu'elle était en la présence de Harry.  
  
"Hermione... tu es si belle..."  
  
"Hum...merci... et merci encore pour tout"  
  
Malfoy se pencha pour approcher ses lèvres sur celles d'Hermione, mais...  
  
"STOP!!! Je vous interdit de... de...faire ça!"  
  
"Harry! Que fais-tu ici? Je t'ai dit de ne pas m'attendre!"  
  
"Ah oui?!? Quand ça? Ne fais pas l'innocente! Je venais seulement de te pardonner, mias voilà que tu...tu... argg!"  
  
"Non Harry, c'est juste un malentendu!"  
  
"SI JE N'ÉTAIS PAS VENU, JE CROIS QUE TU L'AURAIS DÉJÀ EMBRASSÉ! Bon en tout cas, tiens ton cadeau d'anniversaire, joyeuse fête et ne revient plus JAMAIS me voir! Je voulais te déclarer mon amour, mais je crois que j'ai déjà eu ma réponse. Cette espèce d'escroc est sûrement mieux que moi, mais s'il te largue, ne viens pas me voir... je ne suis PAS une bouée de sauvetage!"  
  
"Harry, non, reviens!"  
  
Harry quitta la pièce aussi vite qu'il put, Hermione le suivit mais trébucha puis tomba, elle retrouva à ses pieds, le cadeau de Harry, c'était le même bracelet que Malfoy.  
  
"Ça va? T'es correcte?"  
  
Hermione s'enfouit dans les bras de Malfoy et pleura, pleura jusqu'à ce qu'il ne lui reste plus aucune larme.  
  
"Bon maintenant que tu as pleuré, tu te sens mieux?"  
  
"Oui merci... Draco... tu sais..."  
  
"Oui?" "tu as vraiment changé..."  
  
"C'est à cause de ton sourire que j'ai changé"  
  
"Maintenant, je crois que je ressens quelque chose pour toi. Tu es vraiment très... différent, mais il y a sûrement une cause derrière tout ça, tu ne peux pas avoir changer aussi subitement!"  
  
"Mais non il n'y a pas de raisons, c'est juste parce que je t'aime que j'ai aussi tant changé! Tes beaux yeux, tes longs cheveux de soie, je veux tellement te prendre dans mes bras, mais à cause de mon comportement des années précédentes... je ne peux pas"  
  
"Ben... maintenant, j'oublie vraiment tout ce que tu as fait. On recommence à 0. Salut, je m'appelle Hermione et toi?"  
  
"Je m'appelle Draco, et ravi de faire ta connaissance!"  
  
"Pas besoin d'être aussi poli gentilhomme! Voudriez-vous m'aider à nettoyer cette salle?"  
  
"Avec grand plaisir mademoiselle. Ha, ha, ha! J'en peux plus, c'est trop drôle de parler de même!"  
  
"Ah oui? C'est drôle, on va voir si ÇA va battre mon langage."  
  
"Qu'est ce que tu-"  
  
Hermione commença à le chatouiller. Il la re-chatouilla, les deux s'amusèrent jusqu'aux petites heures de la nuit.  
  
A/N: Pas mal eh? Bon mes examens commencent ( oui les miennes sont beaucoup plus en retard que les autres ecoles) alors je ne sais pas si j'aurais le tps d'updater cte fic =S .. mais j essayerai 


	8. Chapitre 8

L'amour, un choix bien compliqué  
  
Chapitre 7  
  
Le matin dans la Grande Salle, Hermione était toute seule sur son petit coin de table. Ni Harry ni Ron étaient venu s'asseoir avec elle. Elle éprouvait une forte sensation qui lui dit d'aller rejoindre la table des Serpentards mais elle savait que ce n'était pas possible. Après le déjeuner, elle s'engouffra dans le labyrinthe des couloirs dans les caves pour rejoindre la salle des potions. Une fois rendue, de nouveau ses meilleurs amis sont à présent en train de l'éviter. Viens le moment où ils devaient se mettre 2 par 2. Harry et Ron se mit ensemble, ce qui laissa Hermione toute seule. Elle ne bougea pas d'un pouce pour essayer de se trouver un partenaire, elle se dit qu'elle prendra la personne qui reste et cette personne se trouve être Malfoy... euh Draco. Elle se mit donc avec lui ce qui amena la jalousie de Harry et Ron.  
  
Pour une fois, elle ne se fit pas gronder par Rogue. Elle se dit alors que se tenir avec Malfoy n'était pas si mal après tout.  
  
Le soir venu, elle alla au grenier pas d'humeur fâcheuse mais joyeuse. Retrouver Draco, maintenant devenu son seul ami, lui donnait une poussée de bonheur. Comme d'habitude, ils s'amusaient comme des petits fous. Le lendemain aussi, et les journées suivantes aussi. À présent, plus rien ne séparait, elle et Draco, tout ce qui s'est passé entre elle et lui avant avaient commencé à se dissiper.  
  
"Hey Hermione!"  
  
"Hmm?, Ron? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a encore?", dit Hermione d'une voix fâcheuse  
  
"Pourquoi es-tu si fâchée?"  
  
"Pourquoi je suis fâchée dis-tu? Pourquoi je suis fâchée... Tu m'as ignoré toute la semaine et maintenant c'est toi qui me demande ça?!? Tu ne savais pas comment je me sentais, déjà que Harry en a contre moi, voilà que toi, tu ne m'adresse plus la parole sans aucune raison. Je pensais que tu étais du côté de Harry et que tu m'as délaissé ainsi, vlan! Voilà pourquoi je suis fâchée!"  
  
"Oh! Je m'excuse, je suis sincèrement désolé, je ne voulais pas te faire si tant de peine. Je n'osais pas te parler, parce que j'avais honte de moi."  
  
"Honte de toi? Qu'as-tu fait pour avoir si honte de toi?"  
  
"J'ai... hum... j'ai... euh..."  
  
"Allez, accouche!"  
  
"Je n'ai pas dit à Harry ce que tu m'as demandé de lui dire!!!"  
  
"Hein? Ça s'est comme si tu m'avais rien dit..."  
  
"Ben... euh, la fois où tu m'as demandé d'aller dire à Harry que tu ne pouvais pas venir... eh bien, je ne l'ai pas... pas fait..."  
  
"Tu n'as pas... Ça explique tout! Pourquoi, pourquoi t'as fait ça? Pourquoi? Ah, vraiment... tu es... tu es... argh! JE NE VEUX PLUS TE VOIR! JE TE DÉTESTE!"  
  
"Non, Hermione, laisse-moi finir ma phrase..."  
  
"À QUOI BON? C'EST TOI QUI A TOUT MANIGAN-"  
  
Ron avait plaqué ses lèvres contre celles d'Hermione encore toute chaude, rouge de colère. Hermione le repoussa vivement.  
  
"QU'EST-CE QUI TE PREND-"  
  
"Je voulais seulement te dire que c'est parce que je t'aime que je me suis laissé emporté à tous ces idioties!"  
  
"..."  
  
Hermione ne savait plus quoi dire, elle était bouche bée. Non seulement Harry et Draco étaient amoureux d'elle mais maintenant voilà que Ron lui aussi l'était. Est-ce qu'ils se jouaient d'elle ou quoi? Elle, que personne ne remarquait, elle que tout le monde se moquait. Voilà que trois personnes tombent amoureux d'elle.  
  
"Je... je dois aller à la toilette... on se parlera une autre fois"  
  
"Hermione..."  
  
Elle courut, courut le plus qu'elle pu... courut jusqu'à temps qu'elle ne sente plus ses jambes. Elle s'assit par-terre dans l'énorme terrain de pelouse vert pour pleurer, pour crier, pour se demander des questions qui restèrent sans réponse.  
  
Soudain, elle sentit une main sur ses épaules. Elle releva la tête et vit que c'était Draco.  
  
"Va-t-en, je veux être toute seule..."  
  
"Je sais que tu veux être tranquille, mais te voir ainsi, me mets tout à l'envers, laisse-moi m'asseoir à côté de toi, je ne ferai pas de bruit."  
  
"D'accord, fais ce que tu veux"  
  
Hermione vida tout son corps de larmes et Draco lui passa sans cesse des mouchoirs. Lorsque ses pleurs s'étaient arrêtés, elle avait soudain envie de crier. Elle cria si fort que Draco dut boucher ses oreilles. Elle se sentait beaucoup mieux, mais elle avait besoin de quelqu'un pour la réconforter. Draco le sentit tout de suite et ne perdit pas une seconde pour essayer de la faire sourire.  
  
"Dit... tu me fais confiance?"  
  
"hmm?"  
  
"Tu me fais confiance?"  
  
Hermione donna un petit coup de tête qui montra son approbation et Draco prit sa main et ils courraient en rond dans la cour. Hermione au début se demander beaucoup de questions mais après elle se laissa aller. Soudain, Draco appela son balai et dans une fraction de seconde, prit Hermione par la taille et les deux se retrouvaient sur son balai virevoltant dans les airs. Puis, ils s'arrêtaient un moment restant suspendu au milieu du ciel. Draco et Hermione se regardèrent dans et yeux et puis...  
  
A/N: hahaha! Chui cruelle eh? Lol.. dsl pour avoir si tant retarder.. mais vs savez po cmt on est bourrer de devs! 


	9. Chapitre 9

**Chapitre 9  
**  
Draco et Hermione se regardèrent dans et yeux et puis... Hermione glissa du balai et tomba, elle approcha du plancher (A/N: ben du par terre puiskon est dehors) quand quelque chose la rattrapa. C'était Harry sur son balai, il fit un tour du terrain puis déposa Hermione à terre.  
  
"Mer... ci"  
  
"Il n'y a pas de quoi... tâche d'être plus prudente, bye."  
  
Harry partit sans dire autre chose et laissa Hermione toute bouleversée dans ses émotions. Pendant ce temps, Malfoy accourut vers elle.  
  
"Hermione, ça va? Tu es correcte? Je suis désolé..."  
  
"Non, non, je vais bien, je te laisse, je vais retourner au dortoir me reposer"  
  
"Je vais t'accompagner."  
  
"S'il te plaît, j'ai grand besoin d'être seule un moment."  
  
"Bon si tu le dis, soit prudente..."  
  
_Soit prudente, soit prudente..._ ces mots résonnaient dans la tête d'Hermione. C'étaient les paroles d'Harry. Hermione s'assit sur son lit et ferma les yeux, puis réfléchit.  
  
_Ron est bien gentil et tout, mais je n'ai vraiment aucun sentiment pour lui et après ce qu'il a fait, ça prouve qu'il est pas mal égoïste.Mais entre Harry et Malfoy, mes sentiments sont tous mélangés, les deux sont gentils, ils me font tous deux perdre la tête. Que vais-je faire?_  
  
Après ces réflexions, Hermione s'endormit. Le lendemain, elle se prépara à rejoindre les cachots pour ses cours de potion. A sa surprise, la salle était vide. Ah! Quelle maladroite, elle avait congé aujourd'hui, elle l'avait complètement oublié tellement elle était confuse dans ses émotions. Elle rebroussa chemin quand elle vit Malfoy.  
  
"Eh! Hermione! Est-ce que tu vas bien? Encore désolé pour hier... tu m'en veux pas j'espère? Hermione? Ça va? Pourquoi tu ne parles pas? Allô? Répond!"  
  
**"Malfoy! Laisse-moi tranquille! J'ai besoin d'être seule, tu ne vois pas? Tu me demandes pourquoi je ne te réponds pas, tiens tu l'as ta réponse!"**  
  
"Je m'excuse, ne te fâche pas comme ça contre moi..."  
  
"Oh mon dieu, je t'en prie... fâche-toi, crie moi après, mais arrête de t'excuser, de toujours faire ce que je veux... je me sens tellement mal. Tu est si gentil, tu es... tu es... je ne sais comment te l'expliquer... je ne sais si je t'aime... ou c'est seulement ta gentillesse qui mène mes sentiments. Je ne sais plus rien. Je suis si ... confuse, perdue... Je dois partir..."  
  
Sur ces mots Hermione courut, courut le plus qu'elle le peut, courut jusqu'à temps que ses jambes n'en peuvent plus. Jamais elle ne s'était sentit aussi mal. Elle n'en pouvait plus, il fallait qu'elle dise à quelqu'un ce qui se trouvait au fond d'elle, ce qui se cachait tout au fond de son cœur et qui ne se laisse pas révéler par de simples mots. C'était si profond, si inexplicable, qu'elle avait peur de ne jamais pouvoir alléger son cœur, son âme.  
  
Dans sa course, elle rentra dans un jeune homme. Quand elle leva les yeux ce n'était nulle autre que ... Ron!  
  
"Hermione? Ça va?"  
  
"Oh oui! Très bien! Très bien, tellement que j'en pleure de joie! Pourquoi as-tu fais ça? Pourquoi as-tu menti à Harry? Pourquoi ne lui avait pas dit que je ne pouvais venir? Pourquoi as-tu fais ça? Non, ne me réponds pas je sais déjà la réponse. Comment peux-tu être si égoïste? Maintenant, regarde moi... je suis... je suis... je ne sais même plus ce que je suis! Je ne peux expliquer les sentiments tout au fond de moi-même... je-"  
  
"ARRÊTE! Tu peux me blâmer, tu peux me crier dessus... mais laisse moi te dire que moi aussi je t'aime! Pense pour moi aussi, pour mes sentiments, pour mon cœur, pour tout mon mal. Je sais que tu ne m'aimes pas. Que tu aimes Harry, mon cœur veut s'éclater en mille morceaux, mais que tu hésites entre Harry et /b, c'est MALFOY et pas n'importe qui, tu ne saura jamais ce que j'ai ressentit. J'étais comme un moins bon que rien. Si au moins c'était Harry, je serai fâché, mais peut-être après un moment, tout redeviendra normal. Parce que j'ai toujours su que Harry était comme un genre de supérieur que moi, j'acceptera cela. Mais Malfoy, malfoy... je me sentais mal... j'étais désespéré..."  
  
"Oh... je... comprends... je suis désolée... mais... je préfère te le dire maintenant... plutôt qu'attendre éternellement... je ne ressens vraiment... euh... pas vraiment de sentiments envers toi... je crois que tu le sais déjà mais je préfère être claire."  
  
"Je... oh... je crois vraiment que je n'ai aucune chance avec toi... laisse- moi faire quelque chose que j'ai voulu faire depuis longtemps et que je n'aurai jamais l'occasion de faire"  
  
Ron s'avança vers Hermione, et entoura ses bras autour d'elle et la serra pour un moment. Il la lâcha après quelque minutes, puis la regarda dans les yeux et s'approcha d'elle .......


End file.
